Ayase Eli
Ayase Eli (絢瀬 絵里 ''Ayase Eri) is a member of ''μ's. As well as the former Student Council President and the center of her idol unit, BiBi. Becoming A School Idol Eli who is angry that the Student Council wants μ's to perform at their School so people will come rejects this idea. Nozomi tells her that she should join μ's but Eli still rejects it. The next day μ's asks Eli to be their choreographer, Eli accepts and they are put through intense training. They ask her to continue teaching them but she storms off. Nozomi asks her what does she really want to do. Eli starts to cry and says that she wants to join μ's but she can't. She then runs away into the classroom. and Honoka with the rest of the girls are standing there. Eli starts to cry and accepts their offer to join μ's, Nozomi joins too making them have Nine members. Personality Eli is very strict and came off rude at first but once she joined μ's she became really kind and warmed up to them. It is revealed in Episode 12 that she is afraid of the dark. She often says the word "Khorosho" (pronounced "Harasho") the Russian word for "Good". Appearance Eli has long Blonde hair that she ties up into a ponytail that is held up by a White Scrunchie (It can sometimes be blue). She has Sky Blue Eyes. She also is tall and has a good body shape, according to Honoka. Relationships * Kosaka Honoka - Eli is great friends with Honoka, Eli always makes sure that Honoka is okay with their choices because Honoka is the leader. * Sonoda Umi - Eli is good friends with Umi, Umi admires Eli and was shown to cry as she was so happy a smart person had joined μ's. * Minami Kotori - * Yazawa Nico - Eli is great friends with Nico, Nico is very jealous of Eli. Nico is a member of BiBi as well. * Tojo Nozomi - Nozomi is her first friend as well as her best friend. Nozomi always calls her Eli-cchi or Eli-chika. * Nishikino Maki - Eli thinks Maki is hard to get to know (Not knowing that she is like that as well.) Maki is also a member of BiBi. * Koizumi Hanayo - * Hoshizora Rin - * Ayase Alisa - Alisa is her younger sister. Songs * soldier game * Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate * Garasu no Hanazono * Storm in Lover * Kakumo Yuubi na Hi to Narite Trivia * She is voiced by Nanjo Yoshino. * Her birthday is October 21. * She is 17. * Her name, Eli(Romaji-Eri, Russian-Эли or Эля) in russian is short of "Elvira". Gallery Latest.png Latest (4).png Latest (3).png Latest (2).png Latest (1).png UmiEri snowhaltion.jpg Umi & Eri.jpg The premonition winter gave me.jpg start dash 13.jpg soldiger.jpg snowhalation eli&maki mix.jpg Oh, Love&Peace BiBi.jpg Nozomi Eli Nico No brand girls.jpg No Brand Girls - BiBi.jpg Aishiteru Banzai! - Nico, Nozomi, Eli.jpg Maki umi eri.jpg Love_Live!_promotional_image.jpg L+L! SIF.jpg Kaguya.jpg Honoka and Eli.jpg Eri, Bokura no LIVE!.jpg Eri popcorn.jpg Eri Ayase.jpg Eri 2.jpg Eri.jpg Eli laughs.jpg Eli .jpg Eli.jpg BiBi s h.jpg BIBI.jpg Aishiteru Banzai, Umi,Eli,Maki.jpg 1411236878778.jpg Video Gallery Love Live School Idol Project Soldier Game ラブライブ！Love Live! - Arifureta Kanashimi No Hate- Full Combo PSVITA Gameplay Gimmick demonstration Love Live! NozoEli - Garasu No Hanazono 9月24日発売 ラブライブ！TVアニメ2期BD第4巻＜特装限定版＞特典μ'sオリジナルソングCD④試聴動画 The Guided Fate Paradox Chara Song 4- Kakumo yuubi na hi to narite Category:BiBi member Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Idols Category:Eli Category:School Idol Category:Characters Category:Third Years Category:Muse